


Baby Brother

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Biology, Childbirth, Dr. Doom will see you now, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Protective Erik, Protective Shaw, Sexism, mixing sexual activity in there which might squick people, quality midwifery, shaw loves his crazy hermaphrodite son so fuck you, shitty bedside manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charles has the baby and Dr. Doom is both the best and worst doctor ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother

They tell Sebastian when the pains start, but Erik also tells him to keep that horrible man out of the chamber until the last possible moment. Von Doom may have saved Lady Richards and her son when no one else could, but he is in no way a comforting presence. Keeping Charles calm has really been half the battle. They have prepared a clean chamber (to Doom's credit, he does realize that the less you wash the more things fester) and Erik is keeping it warm and dark, a little of the criminally expensive nightbloom incense burning. The scent is calming, the smoke mildly soporific. Charles has also had two glasses of firewine, muscles easing open. Erik has been rubbing his back and murmuring to him since before dawn. Anya is being kept away and amused by her nurse, and Erik offers up another silent prayer for the poor woman's sanity as he slides his fingers into Charles again, making him whimper. Mixing the contractions of climax with the painful ones has been helping, and is a large part of why Erik insists so much upon their privacy. 

Charles whimpers and bucks against him for slow, sticky hours until the pain overtakes him and Doom comes in, scrubbed and ready. He's of course still wearing that damned mask and Charles squeaks in terror, but Erik props the boy against his chest and tells him softly that Doom is here for a reason and that he had helped get Anya turned the right way and born much more easily than might have happened. Doom is helpful here, too. Charles's water has been very late to break and must be broken at last. Doom does it quite well, and offers calm and useful directions as he helps Charles push his son into the world. A bearing man's hips aren't round like a woman's. Instead, almost every seam of the bone is a ghost joint, one that goes from solid bone to something yielding and then back again. Charles grits his teeth and whines in agony and then finally forces the child out, slumping back against Erik in relief. Erik would feel the same if only the child would make a sound.

"Hrmph," Doom mutters, briefly washing and examining the little creature before setting him on Charles's chest. The baby is still quiet, then sucks in a big breath and squawls. Erik laughs, and wipes sudden tears from his eyes. Even Doom chuckles, washing instruments and putting them away again as servants come in to help Erik wash Charles and shift him to the other bed, disappearing again with baskets of soiled linen and relieved looks because the first is usually the most dangerous and the staff tends to like Charles. Erik smiles to see that he's a natural mother, cooing and guiding the baby to latch onto a nipple. David, Erik supposes. They had decided on David if it was a boy. He curls around Charles and nuzzles into his hair, ignoring the world until Sebastian comes in, murmuring, "Well, Doom?"

"Another bearer, my lord." He sounds bored, dismissive. "Also, the child bears madsign."

"Mad bearer or not, he is my son."

"True, my lord. I shall withdraw for an hour or so, and then return for the bandaging."

"Thank you." He ushers Doom out and then comes to join them.

"Poisonous old bastard," Erik murmurs.

"True, but a fine physician."

"Are you angry, my lord?"

"At you? Not at all. Nor at our son." He kisses Charles, and settles beside them to examine the baby, more tender than anyone outside their marriage would ever believe. Doom may be an awful man, but he is right about the basic facts. Even with David all swollen and blotchy and red with newness, they can see the little streaks coiling from behind his ears toward the corners of his eyes. His tiny (perfect, everything about him is perfect) genitals are swollen too, like a new baby's always are, but they can see the little slit behind his balls. "He's perfect, Charles. And I knew there was madness in your family when I chose you. Better madness than stupidity."

"Besides, most madsign only makes people a little odd," Erik adds, kissing the top of Charles's head. "I loved him when he was an unseen presence kicking my palm, I love him just as well now."

Charles smiles, and is peacefully asleep, David nursing hungrily as Doom comes back in and binds him up with gently and careful hands, packing healing pessaries into his poor wounded passage and making very certain that all the bones are in their proper places and dimension and will come together to be as they were before. It can be fixed later, but it's far more convenient and much less painful to simply do it right the first time. Watching the care Doom takes, Erik even forgives him for being the callous prick he is.

When they wake up he has no idea what time it is, but Anya is there beside the bed. "Mother!" She whispers.

"Yes, darling?"

"Is that my baby brother?"

"Yes, darling. Here, climb in beside me, and stay quiet, Charles and David and Father are all asleep."

Anya climbs in silently, snuggling her mother and burying her icy little feet under his legs. "Is David really mad?"

"He has madsign, so he will undoubtedly grow up at least a little strange. But there's no bad madness in Charles's family. No one who hurts people or anything like that."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. You'll have to look after David, Anya. Because he will be strange, and he will be a bearer too, like me and like Charles."

"I'll take good care of him, Mother."

"I know you will." He kisses the top of her head, and they talk quietly about babies and how they are born and made and how she must not sit on Charles's lap for a long time, because it will be putting itself back together.


End file.
